Broken Glass
by avaswife
Summary: Claire Danvers was frightened for her life as she ran from a group of Morganville girls, she never waned to move to Morganville it was dangerous controlled by people who torture and kills innocents but she made a promise to someone close but is a promise worth her life. When she meets Michael who lets her in to his heart, her world changes even more then she expected.
1. Chapter 1

This is the day that Claire Danvers first set eyes on the Glass House, the sun had finely set which means getting back to campus was dangerous. Running fast with every breath come pain as the coldness of the night started to settle, the laughter behind grow closer, the fight at school started innocent with just a wrong answer in class that she got right Claire soon paid the price for that mistake just moments ago a group of angry girls concerned me with no chance against any of them managing to push her way out of the girls punching Monica as she went, stunning everyone and backing off the mean girls to attend to Monica's needs. Running with no where to go down streets and alleyways. Finely having to get a head start knowing that punch would of caused damage to that perfect face of Monica's. Looking around the small street she notice that one house out of them all was dark and abounded with smashed up windows and bright red colour confetti all over the walls.

Taking a risk not knowing what Claire was about to run into, headed for the house, jogging up the drive way managing to seek cover with it's over grown bushes. The group where close very close. She tiptoed round the back of the house seeking yet more cover from the trees looking round as the moon light helped find a way into the house. An half open kitchen window with an old hanging net curtain and bell charms. Claire jump and grabbed the edged trying to avoid hitting bells as she hooked her arms over pulling herself though the window as shape glass dug in to every bit of flesh it meet, after a few seconds hitting the floor with such a thumb that every bone in her right side cracked. Something ran down her face it felt like hot sweat ignoring it for now standing up with every last bit of energy she had left.

'I heard something, she's here somewhere' a girl from Monica's group shouted.

'Quite, when I get my hands on that witch I'll burn her myself' Monica happily said.

Closing the window to cover her tracks and dropping to the floor as dark shadows come towards her, _they seen me there's no where left to hind._ Crawling along the floor to get under the kitchen table rolling so that she was faced upwards she notice the pain in her head started to worsen what little light was left in the room shown that the hot sweat was really her own blood. Footsteps approached and but not from the window where she expected it'll come from. The very dark hall way that lead to the rest of the house showed a figure standing watching when the other girls attempted to open the window it wouldn't the window somehow locked it self she could hear them shouting she's in there I can see her! a big stone hit the window but it did not break. Claire could see that the figure that she saw at the hall way was real it had come closer close enough that the girls saw it two within seconds the sounds of banging and shouts where gone they had fled. The room started to spin as the table around her was moved away and was thrown across the room. The figure seemed to have a human form as it stood over me first it hovered then suddenly as it come closer the room just disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Watching in the shadows as the girl who now laid bleedin and broken on the bed started to wake up, this just shows who the people in morganville really are, Monsters! to beat on young girls who just want to live and move on in life but this wasn't the place for that. He knows he tired for a very long time for a life here in morganville untill it finley ended. He wasn't ready to reveal himself to her yet, seeing how she reacts to waking up in a strange place like this.

Hearing her heart beat getting faster as she realized that this wasn't a dream, feeling how much her body ached with pain the moonlight shined through the window showing of the rooms plain white walls with only a chest of drawers next to the bed. Looking round seeing that no one was there trying to move so that she could stand, pulling herself off the bed balancing of the drawers trying so hard not to throw up.

Walking towards the door feeling round for a light switch surprisingly the light worked blinding her in the process, standing there for a few seconds waiting for her eyes to ajust, she called out.

'Hello, is someone there? No answer, but the creaking of the floorboards. 'Please, I-.' Walking slowly down the hallway, showing that all room doors are open and empty apart from one, her gut told her that she should run, but run to where? she thought as she finley got to the clossed the door. Talking a deep breath she knocked three times still no one answered, someone's here who else would of helped her?. Making the choice to open the door slowly, the room itself was picth black if it hadn't have been for the light from the hallway she would never have seen all the broken glass and ripped up photos on the floor.

'You shouldn't be in here' a male voice come from the back of the room.

'You should answered me when I called out' Claire huffed hard, as her head screamed in pain. A slight laugh come from him, as he moved closer but not close enough to see his face. Losing the battle to stay standing she leaned agasint the doorway the air was starting to run thin.

'You shouldn't be standing you hit your head pretty hard when you come through the window, you have a concussion' he said quitely.

'Claire!'

'Sorry? he asked, moving closer with shiny blonde hair that just covered his ears and brored shouders, thoses blue eyes something scary was hidden behind them, and standing a young guy in his late teens, with baggie black jeans and a dark blue huddy and the only thing that seemed odd was the fact that he stood there with a half a smile, considering she just broke into his house.

'My name is Claire' she whispered looking down at her bloody jeans, seeing the big cuts along her arms wasn't as bad as it felt.

'The bathrooms to your left' He pointed out. Nodding making her way to the bathroom not saying another word apart from a sigh of confusstion.

'Michael, my names Michael' he said walking close behind. Cleaning herself up she notice that there was no towles or soap in the bathroom which again seemed odd. Shaking the feeling off seeing that the sun was rising outside how long was I out? she returned to thank Michael in the hallway but he had gone. Walking back to the room she found him in he wasn't there either, she called out and looked around the house twice and nothing he had just deisappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Four days! it had been and Claire was still hiding away locked in her room only going to classes Monica wasn't in. How can she keep avoiding Monica? it gave her an headache to even think about it. So she sat with her door locked and bed behind it as if one night the monster will come crashing though it and kill her in her sleep. Maybe one day she will or get that fed up with Claire she'll move on to the next new kid but untill then Claires got to hold on or move out.  
'Move out of cause' Claire suddenly thought bitting her lower lip. 'Yeah I'll move out of campus.' Again sitting for hours! on end going though all the rented rooms which only take students over 18s untill on the very last page she came across rooms available for all ages ALL EXCEPT BITTERS are welcome at the Glass House! the house it self looked familiar thinking she may has past it on the way to town. She tried the phone number it was now 6 in the morning and a few people will be on the way to early class, Claire kelpt reading as she waited for answer.

Michael Glass an 18 year old and was killed - Killed Claire thought with her mouth. This couldnt be the same Michael who saved her life a few days ago chewing her pen she scrolled down and saw a pitcure of Michael he looked diffrent his happy smile and blonde hair all wavy with his bright eyes shinning away, this picture of cause looked like Michael but he wasnt so full of life like the one in the piture but she knew all to well it could be him. 'Hello' the voice on the other end answered. First she put the phone down to panic then she took a deep breath and tried again this time he answered but waited. 'Hi errr Its Claire from the other night you see im looking for a room to rent and your house or rooms seem like a good option.! Claire stumble her words not beliving he picked up. 'I need a room till friday and woundererd if i could rent one.' 'This house is not liveable it got things wrong with it' Michael said his breathing become shallow even dow the phone she could hear it. 'Its got no gas or eletric and its very cold.' 'I've been worst believe me, i won't stay for long just till friday ill pay double rent-  
'Your money i dont need its not useful' He argued.  
'Then what is i can clean and bring food even sit quite out the way you won't even know im there' Claire knew she was begging but she needed to get out as a massive bang sounded at her door along with shouting abuse it was that loud Michael heard it. 'Ok Ok come before dark not a mintue later do you understand' Michael said his voice was fayding he didnt want to hear Claire die over the phone begging for help knowing he can do nothing to help. 'Stay alive untill then.'

Claire Sat for two hours she managed to slip out of class and come here she didnt want to rish Monica following, sitting at the back door waiting for the sun to go down in the frezzing cold knowing it wouldnt be warmer inside when Michael appears again. Deep down she knew what Michael was but her gut told her she knows to much as it is and to stay out of it if he was dangerous he wouldnt of helped her right? questioning herself. Wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm a small knock from inside the house came from behind her looking up a grey looking Michael stood he eyes looking at everything but her. 'Thank you for letting me stay' 'Its ok' he said nodding, with shakens hands he turned around taking her bags and put them in the living space, he started to clean up pulling off dusty old rags of the sofas to sweeping the floors. 'Let me help' with that they both started to clean the whole house she didnt go in any rooms without Michaels nod of the head his silance was scary as every attemped for small talk failed. They both dropped to the floor as they were finley done with the cleaning even got the old fire place alite warming the room up. Claire's phone started to ring. 'Are you not answering that' Michael asked looking across at her with questionable eyes. 'If its boyfriend keep noise to a minimum.' 'Nope just mom' she lied still not answering because for the first time in two mouths in Morganvillie she felt safe away from the monsters and now she can continue to study for the very thing she came to morganville for without any worries of being caught and she only got four days to it in.


End file.
